Template talk:Combine
Seperate template I'm of the opinion that we should keep the cut units in a seperate template, it's a bit untidy cramming them in here with all the creatures that actually appear in the games. Thoughts, everybody? --MattyDienhoff 04:09, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :First, all Xen ennemies are used by the Combine somehow, aren't they? They're slaves of the Combine, as much as the Stalker. At least we should keep Nihilant?... About the cut, I think it should stand as is, so that the user can have an overall view at glance. And it's cleary stated on the template that they were cut. Klow 09:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Plus it's cleary stated at the start of each cut enemy page that they were cut. Klow 09:34, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::"all Xen enemies are used by the Combine somehow, aren't they?" ::No, they aren't. At least, not as far as we know for sure. The theory that the Combine were in control of Xen during the events of Half-Life and that the Nihilanth was one of their leaders (or under their control, at least) is just that, a theory. As far as I know there's been no official confirmation of that theory. Until we know otherwise, we have to assume the sentient Xen creatures are a third faction, distinct from the Combine. :::"Plus it's cleary stated at the start of each cut enemy page that they were cut." ::I know, that's not what I mean. What I meant to say was I think we should segregate articles about cut content from those about content actually in the game, for tidiness' sake. I just think it'd be better that way, you're welcome to disagree, I just want to hear some opinions. --MattyDienhoff 14:01, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ****For the Xen aliens, you must be right, I yield. For the cut content, I'm not sure I see what you mean. It also seems that I have been put into a spam list and I'd like to be able to proceed with my contributions on every the pages of the wiki. Klow 14:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ***There's some intersting stuff here : http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?t=114535 I read that some time ago, it's answers from Marc Laidlaw e-mails. There's this about the Xen/Combine relation: Yes, that's fairly accurate, and I'm pretty sure Doug was restating something I'd told him; I not clarifying it, since it's the foundation on which the series continues. What we saw in HL1 was the very end of a long struggle between the Combine and the last of the Nihilanth's race...although it's a bit different than the word "prompted" implies. The Nihilanth's "world" (if it could be said to have) was long since in the past as far as the Nihilanth was concerned; Xen was their final retreat, and they had their back to the wall, as it were, when the fissure appeared that let them spill into our dimension. Xen itself is sort of a dimensional transit bottleneck--an area of continual contention. So it doesn't say they were slaves, so I made a bold claim, but anyway there's a struggle between Nihilant people and the Combine. Klow 14:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC)